


Far from Home (fanvid)

by chiiyo86



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiyo86/pseuds/chiiyo86
Summary: Five's journey to get back home.





	Far from Home (fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Ólafur Arnalds - So Far ft. Arnor Dan.
> 
> Well, I didn't expect to fall so hard for that show! I love all of the Hargreeves siblings, flaws and all, but Five stole my heart. Have a little character tribute!

OR


End file.
